The Game
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: The Movers are on a baseball team and Rich is their weakest link and he hate's it when two guys from the other team begin making fun of Rich Dave practices with him to help him get better. Rich is happy about that since he's been in love with Dave secretly for two year's! When he finally tells Dave and his love is returned he couldn't be happier until a fight threaten's everything!
1. Chapter 1

**The Game:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The sun shone brightly in the sky, birds sang in the trees, it was the _perfect_ summer day! He sighed as he gripped the bat with one hand; he wiped his other hand on his leg trying to get rid of the sweat. He heard the fan's cheering in the stand's his heart pounded, he was nervous…hell he felt like he was going to get _sick_! This was nothing new, he felt like this _every time_ he played ball he _sucked_ and knew it, but the encouragement and support from his friend's and team mates helped him to continue playing. He took a deep breath as the ball flew towards him, he swung and…missed _strike one_! The ball flew towards him again he swung…he missed _strike two_! He took another deep breath and the ball came to him…he missed again _strike three_! That was _it_…he had cost his team to lose _again_! He headed for his team's dugout and sat he felt like such a loser, as he sat beating himself up he felt a hand on his shoulder he sighed as he looked up his friend spoke.

"Hey man, _don't_ let it shake you! We still have _other_ game's, we'll _win_ them!"

"_Easy_ for _you_ to say…you don't _suck_!" He answered sadly.

"Come on buddy, let's go the other's are waiting for us!" His friend said gently.

**One Week Later:**

A week after his strike out, he was at work the game forgotten as like _usual_ his thoughts were focused on something…or _someone_ else to be correct! His _every_ waking thought, and even his _dream's_ were of _one_ person the person he _loved_ with _every_ part of him. He _hated_ that he loved them _so_ much, but they were completely _oblivious_ to it, all because he was too damn _chicken_ to tell them. He suffered in silence, he was _afraid_ if he told them and they _didn't_ feel the same he could _lose_ them _forever_ and he _couldn't_ risk that! He _tried_ to concentrate on his job, a job he _loved_ as one-fourth of the _Imagination Movers_; working with his three best friend's helping solve people's problems. Even though he _tried,_ he ended up _failing_ most of the time to concentrate at work because he _worked_ with the person he loved. He _might_ have been able to keep a _slim_ hold over his sanity, if it wasn't for the fact that the four of them went _everywhere_ and did _everything_ together, they were practically _inseparable_! Today since they were between customer's they all were doing their own thing's, he had just returned to the _Think Tank_ when the other's joined him he smiled as he spoke to them.

"Anyone else want a drink?" He asked as he headed into the kitchen area.

"I'll take one!" All three said together before the four of them laughed.

"Order's up!" He said as he rejoined them, he sat beside the one he loved and listened to their conversation until he felt their leg brush his and he _froze_. His body _reacted_ and he closed his eye's _forcing_ himself to get control, _hating_ how lately his body reacted to even the most _innocent_ of touches, his thought's were interrupted by his name being called.

"Hey Rich, you with us buddy?" His friend Scott asked smiling.

"What? Sorry Scotty! Yeah, I'm with you!" Rich answered quickly.

"You _sure_? You zoned out _again_!" Their friend Smitty asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little _tired_! I'm _fine_ though really!"

"Guy's, if Rich say's he's _fine_ then we need to _believe_ him! Besides you'd tell your best friend's if something was going on _right_?" Their friend Dave asked as he patted Rich on his back, Rich smiled and quickly answered reassuring them.

"Of course!" He said hoping his voice wouldn't betray him.

"_Good_! That's _settled_ then! Hey, let's go watch Scott's new Burro movie while we have the time?" Dave suggested standing, the other three agreed making Scott _very_ happy!

"I'll be right there, I want to grab some snack's first!" Rich said as they left the room, once alone he flopped back onto the couch closing his eyes. As soon as he did the face of the one he loved like _usual_ appeared and he sighed, he needed to learn to _control_ himself or they'd figure it out and that could end _horribly_! He got up and grabbed some snacks before going to join the guy's in the _Movie Room_, once there he took a deep breath as he walked to where they sat waiting. As he joined them he realized he would have to _sit_ next to his secret love for the _entire_ movie, as he sat down they looked at him and smiled; Rich knew then that this was going to be a _very long afternoon_.

"We can _finally_ start the movie now that you're here! Scott's been driving Smitty and I _crazy_!" Dave said smiling at him.

"Sorry!" Rich answered.

"Alright guy's, _movie time_!" Scott said excitedly as the movie began.

Rich leaned back in his seat _praying_ that just _once_ he could focus on something other than his _love_, but as he accidentally brushed legs with them and felt his body respond he _knew_ he was in _trouble_! He looked over at Dave who was looking at the screen and didn't notice him so Rich looked back at the screen as he slid further down in his seat and knew he had _completely_ lost his _heart_ and _sanity_ to _Dave_! The _only_ problem was that Dave had absolutely _no_ idea, and Rich was both _grateful_ and _sad_ about that!

By the end of the week, Rich was _no_ closer to telling Dave he loved him and he wanted to tell him _every time_ he was near him, but he'd _chicken out_! They had just finished with a customer on Friday, and Dave wanted to finish his latest invention so he asked Rich to help and he of course said _yes_! He maybe too _chicken_ to tell Dave he _loved him_, but he'd _never_ pass up the chance to be _alone_ with him, it gave him an _excuse_ to do what he _loved_ to do…_watch Dave_! He _loved_ to watch Dave do _anything_, but he _really_ loved to watch him _work_ on thing's; he _loved_ the way he moved, and _especially_ loved how his Mover suit seemed to _fit_ him in _all_ the _right_ place's when he knelt or bent over. He had _no_ idea what the machine they were working on was _called_, he _didn't_ even know what it _did_, but he was _enjoying_ the view as Dave knelt to adjust some parts on it.

"Rich?" Dave said breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He answered trying to focus.

"You _sure_ you want to help me?" Dave asked standing.

"Of course! _Why_?" Rich asked confused as he leaned against Dave's workbench facing him, Dave walked towards him stopping in front of him before he spoke smiling.

"I asked you for this screwdriver _10_ minute's ago!" Dave said as he reached behind Rich their bodies brushing against each other, as Dave reached for it he turned his head so that he was looking at Rich their face's inches apart Rich froze wanting to _kiss_ him so _badly_.

"You…you _did_?" Rich stuttered as he looked into Dave's eye's his body tingled at the contact, thankfully Dave finally backed up Rich felt his knee's going weak.

"Rich are you _sure_ you're okay?" Dave asked standing in front of him concerned as he played with the screwdriver. "You _can_ tell me if something's wrong, I'm here for you man!" He said as he touched Rich's shoulder.

"I'm fine Dave _really_!" Rich lied trying to keep control of his body, but finding it _harder_ to do with each touch. "I'm just tired, I haven't been sleeping well lately my neighbour just got a new dog and its barking keep's me up night's!" Rich said hating that he lied.

"Wait a minute…I _know_ what's going _on_!" Dave said suddenly, Rich froze.

"You…you _do_? Am I that _obvious_?" Rich asked nervously.

"You're _worried_ about our _game_ in a few days!" Dave said.

"_Yeah_, _yeah I' am_!" Rich lied again relieved Dave didn't know the truth.

"_Don't_ be Rich! Its _only_ a game, don't put so much _pressure_ on yourself man!" Dave tried to reassure him. "It'll be _fine_!"

"Yeah its _easy_ for _you_ to say Dave, _you're_ our _star player_! _I_ can't even _hit_ the damn _ball_!" Rich said sadly.

"Come on, let's take a break huh?" Dave said smiling at him.

"Yeah, okay!" Rich agreed.

They headed to the _Think Tank_ and found Scott and Smitty playing cards, when the front door's opened and in walked the two men _none_ of the Movers liked. The men had been their rival's in baseball since the Movers started playing three year's earlier, the Movers _always_ lost to them and the men _constantly_ reminded the Movers of that, Dave spoke.

"I _think_ you two are _lost_!"

"Hello _losers…_I mean _Movers_!" One of the men said smiling as the other man laughed.

"What do you want Thomas? Don't you two have _children_ to _scare_?" Dave asked.

"Ooh Billy I'm starting to _think_ Dave here doesn't _like_ us very much?"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_…I _meant_ to make it _perfectly clear_ that _none_ of us _like_ you!" Dave said.

"What are you doing here _anyway_?" Scott asked.

"We just came by to wish you _luck_ in your game in a few days! We won _our_ last game, which mean's _we're_ already in the _semi-final's_!" Billy answered.

"So _what_? When _we_ win our game in two day's we too will be in the _semi-final's_, and _we're_ going all the way to the _championship_!"

"Smitty you're living in a _fantasy_ world! As long as you have '_Strike Out Rich_' on your team you have _no_ chance of _winning_!" Thomas said.

"You know Thomas your _ego_ need's to be adjusted and _I'll_ be happy to do it!" Dave said angrily as he went to hit him, but was stopped by Rich who spoke.

"Dave _don't_, they _aren't_ worth it!" Rich said.

"Come on Thomas let's get out of here, the smell of _loser_ is hurting my nose!" Billy said as they left laughing, all four Movers were upset Scott spoke as they went and sat down.

"We'll see who the _loser's_ are when _we_ win the _championship_!"

"Scott's _right_! We'll do it…" Rich spoke sadly cutting Smitty off.

"_Without_ me!" Rich said as he looked at the ground _unable_ to look them in the eye's.

"_What_?" Dave asked as they all looked at him.

"I _said_…_you're_ going to play _without_ me!" Rich said as he finally looked at them.

"_No way_! Rich we're a _team_; we're in this _together_ or _not at all_!" Smitty said as Dave and Scott agreed, Rich sighed sadly and spoke as he stood.

"Smitty, you guy's _keep_ losing because of _me_! If I _don't_ play then you'll _win_ the championship, and _finally_ shut those two up for _good_!" Rich said.

"You're _not_ quitting! You just need more _practice_; today after work _you_ and _I_ are hitting the park for _some_!" Dave said smiling.

"Dave it would be _easier_ to just let me…" Dave cut him off.

"We're a _team_, sorry Rich! See you after work!" Dave said.

"Dave I…" Rich tried again.

"_Not_ listening! See you after work" Dave said as he walked away smiling before Rich could argue.

After their run in with Thomas and Billy, they had gotten a customer and so Rich didn't have time to think about being _alone_ with Dave, in fact he had completely _forgotten_. He stood at his locker after work putting on his jacket when the guy's joined him, he turned smiling to see Dave was already in his practice clothes, which included a pair of baseball pant's. Rich _couldn't_ take his eye's off him and knew he was in _big_ trouble when he felt his body begin to react he _forced_ himself to focus on something else Dave spoke.

"Why aren't you _changed_?" Dave asked as he got his thing's from his locker. "You thought I _forgot_ didn't you?"

"Umm…no, _I_ did actually!" Rich answered looking away quickly as he blushed.

"Go get changed, I'll meet you in my car in 10!" Dave said smiling as Rich got his clothes and went to change, _trying_ to keep his mind off Dave's pant's.

Once changed Rich got his thing's and left the warehouse locking up, he met the guy's at their car's and after putting his bag in Dave's trunk they all said their goodbye's and he got into Dave's car with him. The whole ride to the park Rich felt like he'd _explode_, and he wondered if someone could go _legally_ _insane from love_? They arrived at the park and got out before they headed to the diamond, once there Dave tossed him a glove.

"We'll warm up with a little catch!" Dave said smiling as he stood.

"Sound's _good_! I'm ready whenever you are buddy!" Rich said smiling.

They practiced for a while; Rich forced himself to concentrate on the game _not_ Dave, and was surprised and _relieved_ when Scott and Smitty joined them at the park dressed for practice. He smiled to himself he really _did_ have three of the _greatest_ friend's anyone could ever want!

**Day's Later:**

Dave and Rich practiced everyday after work, when their last game before the semi-final's happened Rich was _no_ better than before and they just _barely_ won the game. He wanted to give up and quit, but the guy's _refused_ to let him and so Dave continued practicing alone with him. Soon Rich improved a _little_, but not enough to make a difference and he was _so_ frustrated with himself. Making thing's _worse_ for him was the fact that he could hardly concentrate on practice when all he thought of was _Dave_. When Dave would stand close to show him how to hold the bat, or move Rich's hip's with his hand's to put him in the proper standing position, or he'd touch Rich's hand's to show him how to throw the ball Rich could barely _breathe_; let alone _concentrate_ on what Dave was telling him! One afternoon _unable_ to take it any longer, as Dave stood behind him, Dave's hand's on Rich's hip's he spoke to Dave about him letting go his voice shaking.

"Umm…Dave, you can let go _now_!" Rich said feeling like he was about to _explode_.

"Oh…but I _like_ it here!" Dave said in his ear sending shiver's through his body, Dave spoke again. "Do…do _you_ want me to let go?"

"_No_!" Rich said as he turned his head to look at Dave, neither said a word or moved until Dave just kissed him, Rich pulled away after a few second's. "_Crap_! I'm _sorry_ Rich I _shouldn't_ have done that!" Dave said upset as he turned to leave.

"Dave _don't_ go please!" Rich said grabbing his arm stopping him.

"It's okay Rich, you _don't_ need…" Rich cut Dave off.

"Dave you don't _understand_…there's something I've been _keeping_ from you and the guy's!" Rich said nervously.

"Rich you can tell me _anything_ you know that!" Dave assured him.

"It's _not_ that simple Dave!" Rich said.

"Come on let's sit down huh?" Dave said taking Rich's hand as they went and sat on a bench facing each other, Dave could see how nervous Rich was. "Okay…am _I_ really that _scary_ that you can't tell me?" Dave asked, Rich stood and began to pace as he took a deep breath and looking at Dave he spoke of his love unsure what Dave's reaction would be.

"_No_…I'm that _chicken_! Dave before I tell you I _need_ you to _promise_ me you'll let me get everything out before you say or do _anything_?" Rich said.

"I _promise_!" Dave answered.

"Okay, here _goes_! For the last two year's I've…I've been…_wow_ this is _harder_ than I thought! _Alright_…for the last _two_ year's I've fallen in _love_ with one of my _best friend's_! The _kind_ of love that drive's you crazy, head over heel's, all I think about is them kind of love! I _never_ meant for it to happen, but it _did_ and the last couple of month's my _mind_ and _body_ have been taken over _completely_ by them, just being _near_ them, cause's my body to _react_! I have _never_ felt like this with _anyone_ else in my life, and they have _no_ clue I feel this way! I've wanted to tell them for _so_ long, but I'm _afraid_ I'd lose them forever if they didn't feel the same way!" Rich said as he continued pacing.

"Oh…I'm such an _idiot_! I should have _talked_ to you _before_ I _kissed_ you! I'm sorry Rich I…I had _no_ idea!" Dave said gently thinking he meant Scott or Smitty. "You…you should tell them Rich, they might feel the same!" He said as he stood and turned to leave.

"I…I just _did_! Dave I'm talking about _you_!" Rich said as Dave froze.

"_Me_?" Dave asked turning to face him shocked.

"I…I _knew_ this was a _mistake_! Dave I'm…" Rich began, but Dave cut him off.

"Rich _calm_ down!" Dave said as he took Rich's arm and they sat. "Okay, its _my_ turn now! _You_ were honest with _me_; now _I'll_ be honest with _you_…I'm in _love_ with one of _my_ best friend's too!" Dave saw Rich look away and he spoke quickly. "Rich its _you_…I'm in _love_ with _you_!"

"_What_? _Why_ didn't you tell _me_?" Rich asked in shock.

"I guess I just thought you saw me as only a _friend_, so I _made_ myself believe that was good _enough_ for me!" Dave said sighing.

"I…I had _no_ idea!" Rich said still in shock.

"_Really_? Even with my _not_ so subtle hint's?" Dave asked smiling.

"_Hint's_?"

"My _flirting_, my _constantly_ touching you, my _always_ being close to you? Come _on_ Rich, either _I'm_ really _bad_ at flirting? Or _you're_ really _bad_ at realizing when someone's flirting with you!" Dave said smiling as he nudged Rich gently with his shoulder.

"How…how _long_?" Rich asked still unsure if this was a dream.

"_Two_ year's!" Dave answered.

"So…umm _where_ do we go from here?" Rich asked.

"Well…do you want to give _us_ a try?" Dave asked seriously.

"Are you _kidding_? I've _only_ been waiting for you to say that for _two_ year's!" Rich said happily, as he kissed Dave, when they finally pulled apart Dave spoke smiling.

"So is that a _yes_?"

"Does _this_ answer your question?" Rich said as he kissed him again.

"Rich I need you to do something for me please?" Dave asked when they pulled apart.

"Okay, what is it?" Rich asked.

"I'm _not_ ready to let anyone know about us…not even the _guy's_! I'm _not_ ready, so can we keep it between us for awhile? Can you _promise_ me you will until I'm ready?"

"Dave they're our _best friend's_, they'll _understand_!"

"Rich _please_? This is all _so_ new to me, and we'll tell them I _promise_ just _not_ right away!"

"Okay Dave, I _won't_ tell anyone if it mean's that much to you!"

"_Thank you Rich_!" Dave said smiling as he kissed Rich. "Now let's get back to practicing huh? We have our semi-final's game coming up!"

"Dave _how_ do you expect me to _concentrate_ on practice when you look _so_ good in those pant's?" Rich asked smiling as they headed for the ball diamond; Dave picked up the bat and turned to Rich smiling. "_Well_? How do you expect me to _concentrate_ huh?"

"Okay…well how about if you practice _and_ keep your mind on the game, I'll cook dinner tonight at my place and we can spend the rest of the night _alone_ just the _two_ of us?"

"_Alone_? Just _you_ and _me_?" Rich asked putting his glove on.

"_Yep_! Just _you_ and _me_, _alone_!"

"_Deal_!"

**A Week Later:**

Dave and Rich _despite_ not telling the guy's couldn't have been _happier_! At work they were _professional_, but when the guy's weren't around they acted like any _other_ couple in love, or Rich would find himself being pulled into an empty room by Dave where they would make out or talk just _enjoying_ being in love! Rich would practice ball after work with Dave and sometimes Scott and Smitty would join them. Rich _wasn't_ improving like he wanted and was frustrated, but the guy's _refused_ to let him give up. One day Rich, Scott, and Smitty decided to go out for lunch, Dave told them he was going to stay and work on his invention he wanted to get it right so he could enter it in a contest. They left and an hour later Dave took a break, he had just walked into the _Think Tank_ when the door's opened and in walked Thomas and Billy, Dave starred at them angrily as he spoke.

"What do _you_ two want?" Dave asked.

"Hold on Dave, we come in _peace_!" Thomas said holding his hand's up in defence, Dave looked at them confused as he turned to Billy and spoke wanting to _punch_ them both.

"What's your friend _talking_ about?" Dave asked Billy.

"We came here to talk to _you_!" Billy answered.

"_Me_? _Why_ me?" Dave asked unsure what they were up to.

"You're the _sanest_ out of the four of you!" Thomas answered.

"_Wow_, _thanks_!" Dave said sarcastically. "What's _next_? Let me _guess_…you're going to tell me the two of you actually _like_ me?"

"Well…actually _yeah_, we _do_!" Billy said smiling.

"_Really_?" Dave said not believing a word; he crossed his arm's as he spoke. "You two are so full of _crap_! Let's cut the _lie's_ and you can tell me why you're _really_ here?"

"We _aren't_ lying Dave, but as for _why_ we're here its about the semi-final's!"

"Is that _right_ Thomas? What _about_ it? You two here to tell me you're going to _forfeit_ the game knowing we'd just kick your asses _anyway_?"

"No, _actually_ we want _you_ to join our _team_!" Billy said as Dave laughed.

"Wait…you're _serious_?" Dave asked. "You _already_ have a full team!"

"Not anymore Robert got hurt at work and _can't_ play!"

"You thought I'd leave my _best friend's_ and join _your_ team? Am I _understanding_ you right?" Dave asked.

"_Yep_! What do you _think_?" Billy asked smiling.

"I _think_…you two have _officially_ lost your _damn_ mind's! My answer is _no_!"

"At least _think_ about it Dave? _You're_ their _star player_, and yet you _can't_ show people what you've got because you don't want to show up your team mate's! Do _real_ friend's do that?" Thomas asked.

"First off you know _nothing_ about my friend's, so _watch_ what you say! Secondly my answer is still _no_!"

"_Dave_? What's _going_ on?" Rich asked as the guy's returned.

"_Nothing_! They were just _leaving_!" Dave answered.

"Fine, we'll _go_! You remember what we said Dave and that our offer _still_ stand's!"

"You two remember I turned it _down_!" Dave said as they left.

"Dave you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm _fine_ Scotty!" Dave said as he went into the kitchen.

"What _offer_ were they talking about?" Smitty asked.

"They wanted me to join their team!" Dave said sighing as he went to the couch.

"_What_? You said _no_ right?" Scott asked upset.

"Of course I _did_ Scott! How could you even think I _didn't_?" Dave said upset.

"Okay…if Dave said he told them _no_, we need to _believe_ him and let it go! Guy's this is _Dave_ we're talking about, he _wouldn't_ do that to us!" Rich said.

"Yeah, you're _right_! _Sorry_ Dave, we _believe_ you!" Smitty said as Scott agreed. "Consider it _forgotten_!"

"Thanks guy's!" Dave said smiling sadly.

"Come on Scott let's go watch that new Western movie I bought!" Smitty said.

"After _you_ El' Smitto!" Scott said as they left, Rich went to go too.

"Rich _wait_!" Dave said grabbing his arm gently.

"Yeah?" Rich asked as turned around.

"Thanks for that!" Dave said smiling as he kissed him. "You…you _believe_ me don't you Rich?"

"_Of course_ I do Dave!"

"_Good_! I love you Rich!" Dave said hugging him.

"I love you too Dave!"

**Day's Later:**

The day's following the offer Dave began to feel _unwanted_, and _not_ appreciated he felt like the guy's _didn't_ care about him _or_ what was important to him. He _didn't_ tell the guy's, and to make thing's _worse_ Thomas and Billy continued coming to the warehouse to talk Dave into joining their team. At first, Dave continued to _refuse_ and _not_ listen to anything they said, but soon his feeling's of being unwanted _grew_ and he began to listen to them. They were interested in Dave and knew thing's the guy's didn't they made an effort to find out about thing's that were important to Dave, unlike the guy's who acted like _he_ didn't _matter_. Finally one day the guy's went to the park to practice before their game and saw Billy and Thomas who were also there to practice. The guy's had found out that they were short a player and decided to rub it in. Before they did Rich tried to get a hold of Dave for the _100__th_ time, but _again_ got _no_ answer when he called. All three were worried they hadn't seen or heard from him _all day_ and it _wasn't_ like him. They went up to where Thomas and Billy were sitting and smiling Rich brought up their missing player and how they would have to forfeit the game now that they didn't have a complete team.

"We _heard_ about your being _short_ a player! That's _too_ bad guy's _really_! Guess you're going to have to _forfeit_ huh?" Scott said as the Movers smiled.

"_Forfeit_? _Why_ would we do _that_?" Billy asked.

"You're _short_ a player, without a _full_ team you guy's _can't_ play!" Smitty said.

"_Aw_ that's _so_ sweet Billy! _Goldilocks_, _Cowboy_, and _Pretty Boy_ think we're _short_ a player!" Thomas said as the two of them laughed.

"You're _not_?" Scott asked confused, as they shook their head's no. "_Whose_ your new team mate?"

"_Me_!" Dave said from behind them, they turned to look at him.

"That's _funny_ Dave, it sounded like you said _you_ were?" Rich said smiling.

"I _did_!" Dave answered.

"_What_? Are you _insane_? Did you _hit_ your head _recently_?" Scott asked.

"No, Scott I _didn't_!" Dave said sighing as he put his bag on the bench beside Billy.

"_Why_ would you join _their_ team?" Smitty asked.

"They _aren't_ your friend's Dave…_we are_!" Rich added.

"Some _friend's_ you three _are_!" Billy said as he shook his head.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Smitty asked.

"It mean's _Cowboy_, that the two of _us_ have been _better_ friend's to _Dave_ than you _three_ have!" Thomas said smiling.

"I guess the idea of _winning_ mean's more to _you_ than _us_ Dave!" Scott said sadly.

"_Really_ Scott? _That's_ what you three _think_ this is about?" Dave said.

"_Yeah_…what _else_ could it be?" Smitty added.

"This is _insane_! This has _nothing_ to do with _winning_, and _everything_ to do with how _unwanted_ and _unappreciated_ I feel!"

"_What_? Dave we appreciate _everything_ you do for _us_!" Scott added.

"_See_ that's what I'm talking _about_! Its _always_ about you _three_! I work _my_ ass off just as _hard_ as you and yet I _don't_ get appreciated for it! You guy's _claim_ to be my _friend's_ but you have _no_ clue what's going on in _my life_!" Dave said upset.

"Dave we _are_ your friend's! We _care_ about you and…" Rich began, Billy cut him off.

"_Really_? If you're Dave's _friend's_ then you'd know that he came in _second_ in that contest he entered his latest invention in!" Billy challenged. "Or _more_ importantly you'd know he's been feeling down lately!"

"You _did_?" Rich asked proud of him. "What _contest_?"

"The _contest_ I told you all about _two_ week's ago!"

"Dave we're _sorry_, but _we're_ your friend's not _them_! They _don't_ care about you!" Scott said. "We _care_ Dave we _really_ do!"

"You know Scott _I_ thought so too, but you want to know something? They maybe _asses_, but at least I _know_ who they really _are_! I thought I _knew_ you three, but I was _wrong_!"

"Dave _how_ can you say _that_ after all we've been through _together_? Don't they _matter_ to _you_?" Rich asked hurt _hoping_ Dave caught his _hidden meaning_, he did and he looked right at Rich sadly as he sighed before he spoke answering him with hurt in his eye's.

"Of course they _do_ Rich, but they _obviously_ mean more to _me_ than you _three_!" Dave said sadly finally realizing the _truth_, and it hurt to know they didn't care about him.

"Dave you can't _seriously_ believe that?" Smitty asked.

"Yeah Smitty I _do_! When was the last time you three _asked_ about my invention's, _just_ to know about them? Or when was the last time _I_ got to choose what we did when we hang out? I could go on, but I _don't_ think you'd care!" Dave finished sadly.

"Of course we care Dave! We're your…" Dave cut Smitty off.

"_Don't_ finish that sentence Smitty! Save your breath, I'm _done_ feeling like I'm _not_ wanted! _We're_ through; _I'm_ through with _all_ of it!"

"Dave _don't_ do this _please_?" Rich begged.

"We're _done_!" Dave said looking at Rich hoping he'd catch his _real_ meaning.

"Come on guy's, he's made up his mind we _can't_ change it!" Scott said sadly, as the guy's turned and left.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Day's Later:**

The day's after their fight were hard on _all_ of them, none of them knew Dave had felt this way and yet because of their _stupid_ pride _not _one of them went to him and apologized. Since they were now one player short for their team they looked for a new player and found _two_. Rich decided that even though he had improved a little it _wasn't_ enough and tells Scott and Smitty. They _try_ to talk him out of not playing, but he _wouldn't_ change his mind and so they let _both_ player's join. Dave meanwhile tries his _hardest_ to move on, but he just _doesn't_ fit in with his new team. Dave had _no_ contact of _any_ kind with _any_ of the guy's, and it _hurt_ him to think that they really _didn't_ care about him; especially _Rich_ who he still loved. Finally the semi-final's arrived and both team's were playing their game's after each other, Dave's team first. At the park Rich joined his team in his uniform, he might not be playing, but he _still_ wanted to support them. Dave's team sat in their dugout and Dave didn't talk to anyone, he just sat alone playing with his glove. The guy's stood together watching him; they saw how _lonely_ and _unhappy_ he was and all three felt _horrible_. They watch Dave's team play, they _never_ took their eye's off him wanting so _badly_ to apologize, but _couldn't_ knowing he hated them. Dave's team won, and the guy's watched as he _again_ kept to himself, not joining in on the celebration. Dave packed up his thing's and as if he could feel their eye's on him he stood and turned to face them, he met their eye's and then shook his head as sadly he looked away. During the guy's game Rich sat on the bench watching, but his mind was on _Dave_ and how much he _still_ loved him. Dave watched the game and was _disappointed_ Rich wasn't playing, he saw how sad Rich looked and _wished_ things could have been _different_ between the four of them. The guy's won their game too, which meant in a week they'd be playing _against_ Dave's team in the championship game!

**Game Time:**

The day's leading up to the game were hard on all four, they _hated_ the fact that they'd be playing against each other instead of being on the same team. Finally the big day arrived and the guy's arrived at the same time as Dave, Billy, and Thomas. Dave _ignored_ them as he got his gear out of Billy's trunk, Billy spoke seeing them as Thomas smirked.

"Well, _well_ if it isn't the _loser's_! We didn't think you'd _show_!"

"You _haven't_ won yet Billy! When we _beat_ you today, we'll see who the _real_ loser's are! We'll have the last laugh on you _jokers_!" Scott said angrily.

"_Ooh_…do you hear that Billy and Dave?" Thomas began. "They _actually_ think they're going to _win_! Isn't that _cute_?"

"Come on guy's let's go, we need to warm up!" Rich said sadly.

"You'll need it _chump's_! Dave here has been better than _ever_ in practice!"

"Why _haven't_ you been playing Rich?" Dave asked.

"_Not_ that you _care_ anymore now that you have these two _clown's_ as friends, but Rich _gave up_ his spot on the team!" Smitty answered.

"_What_? _Why_?" Dave asked.

"It _doesn't_ matter anymore! You've made it _clear_ you don't care!" Rich said.

"You know what _fine_! You're right I _don't_ care, and I'm going to _prove_ it when we beat you and _win_ the championship!" Dave said hurt.

"Come on Dave let's go warm up!" Billy said smiling patting Dave's back. "See you on the field _ladies_!"

They didn't talk anymore before the game, and when it began all four would give each other dirty looks. For most of the game Dave's team was leading in the score, until the last inning the Movers team were behind by only _two_ runs. Dave was playing back catcher for his team, when the guy replacing Rich got hit by a runaway pitch and was hurt so the Ump called a time-out. Scott went and talked to the Ump, he's told that if they didn't have a replacement hitter than they'd have to _forfeit_. Dave stood off to the side listening, but made sure Scott _never_ noticed, so when Scott left to tell the other's Dave sighed and went up to the Ump and tapped him on the back to get his attention.

"They _have_ a replacement!" Dave said playing with his glove.

"_What_? Wait, aren't you on the _other_ team?" The Ump asked confused.

"Yeah, but that's _not_ important! What _is_ important is that they _don't_ forfeit, they _have_ another player!" Dave said frustrated.

"Alright then, _who_?"

"Number _nine_! Just call him to bat and _restart_ the game!" Dave said putting his mask back on before going back to his position; the Ump shook his head before he spoke.

"Alright then…_number nine you're up_!" The Ump yelled out as he returned to his position as Rich stood shocked before he looked at Scott and Smitty who shrugged their shoulder's telling him it wasn't their idea. "Let's _go_ number nine, we _don't_ have all day!"

"_Coming_!" Rich called back as he nervously took the bat from Scott before he went to the plate. "Sorry!" Rich said to the Ump once he was in position.

"_GAME ON_!" The Ump yelled signalling the restarting of the game.

"Oh _crap_!" Rich said to himself as he looked at Thomas who was pitching, Thomas smirked at him before he nodded. "I'm _dead_! So _very_ dead!" Rich said to himself.

When the first pitch came to him he waited and then swung, but _missed_, strike one! Dave sighed, he couldn't _believe_ Rich _wasn't_ doing what he taught him, Rich got into position again and the ball came to him, again he swung…and _missed_ strike two! Dave got frustrated and Rich noticed so he got into position again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In his head he could see and hear Dave telling him what to do, so he fixed both his grip and the way he stood and smiling opened his eyes. When he did he hears Dave in his head telling him to _wait_ for the _right_ moment, the ball flew to him and he swung…and _hit it_! Rich froze for a minute until he dropped the bat and took off running as his other two team mate's who were already on second and third base ran to home. Finally as Rich ran towards home the ball was thrown to Dave who caught it and waited for Rich to come to him. As Rich neared Dave he heard Scott and Smitty yelling at him to slide, so he _tried_ to slow himself down enough to slide, but _couldn't_ and ended up _slamming_ into Dave knocking them both to the ground. In the crash when Dave fell he lost the ball, and Rich touched the base as Dave fell the Ump saw it all and yelled.

"_SAFE_!"

Rich had seen Dave fall and saw him get up slowly holding his left hand close to him, it had been hurt when he fell. Rich went to go to him when he was suddenly surrounded by his team mate's who were cheering for him. Through the crowd he saw Dave at his dugout getting his thing's before without looking back he left headed for the parking lot, Rich _wanted_ to go after him, but _couldn't_ so he pretended to join in the celebration.

After leaving park Dave headed to the hospital, as soon as he fell he _knew_ he had hurt his hand and so he went to get it looked at. An hour later he left the hospital his hand broken and in a cast, he got in his car and drove home. He had left before Billy or Thomas had found him at the park, and he had _ignored_ their many phone call's, he was _exhausted_ physically, mentally, and emotionally and _didn't_ want to deal with them. He pulled up to his house and had just gotten his bag out of his trunk when Billy and Thomas pulled up. He sighed as he ignored them again and headed for his porch they followed, he put his bag down and unlocked his door as Billy spoke Dave tensed before sighing he turned to them, they starred at him angrily Dave just wanted to go inside and go to bed Billy spoke.

"Dave we _need_ to talk!" Billy said angrily.

"Can't it _wait_?" Dave asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"_No_!" Thomas said just as the guy's pulled up in Scott's car and they got out.

"So _talk_!" Dave said none of them noticing the guy's yet.

"What the _hell_ was that on the _field_? We would have won _again_ if _your_ clumsy ass hadn't have fallen letting that _punk_ get the winning run!" Thomas yelled.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ alright! I _didn't_ expect him to _slam_ into me like that, hell I _broke_ my damn _hand_ in the collision!" Dave said angrily holding up his hand to show them the cast. "I didn't _let_ him do _anything_ alright, and once again I'm _sorry_ okay!"

"That's _it_? That's _all_ you have to say? You're _sorry_?" Billy yelled.

"That's _it_!" Dave answered.

"_You_ cost us our championship _Dave_!" Thomas yelled.

"That's _enough_!" Scott yelled upset as the guy's joined them, Dave, Billy and Thomas looked at them confused. "Leave him _alone_! He said he was _sorry_!" Scott said as they went and stood beside Dave starring at Billy and Thomas angrily, Dave was confused.

"What are you three _ladies_ doing here? Didn't _Davey-Boy_ dump _you_ for _us_?" Thomas taunted. "Did you three _forget_ that?"

"He had every _right_ to dump us as friends!" Smitty said looking at Dave sadly. "We might not be his friend's anymore because of our _stupidity_, but we _won't_ let you _attack_ him like this!" Smitty said angrily, Dave just starred at them.

"That's _so_ sweet! Aw, Thomas they _think_ they're going to _stop_ us!" Billy said smiling.

"You know something _fella's_, we _don't_ give a _damn_ what you _three_ think or say! This is between _us_ and _our_ friend _Dave_ here so why don't you just go on home and let the _adult's_ talk huh?" Thomas said smiling.

"Why don't you _make_ us?" Rich said angrily.

"Ooh…_Pretty Boy_ here think's he _tough_!" Billy said as he and Thomas laughed.

"Listen _Pretty Boy_, why don't you take _Goldilocks_, and _Cowboy_ and go home before you three get yourselves _hurt_!" Thomas said smirking as he stepped up to Rich.

"That's _it_!" Dave said angrily as he punched Thomas knocking him to the ground before anyone knew what happened. "I'm _done_ being your _friend_!" Dave said flexing his hand.

"You have _no_ idea what you just _did_!" Billy yelled as he helped Thomas up.

"Oh, I think I _do_! Let me save you the _trouble_…I'm _off_ the team, I'm _no_ longer your friend, I made a _huge_ mistake, and I'm going to _regret_ this! Did I _forget_ anything?"

"You're a _psycho_!" Thomas yelled as they got into Billy's car.

"I guess I _did_! Get _off_ my property, and _stay_ the _hell_ away from _me_!" Dave yelled as they drove off quickly, all four stood together angrily watching them leave no one speaking until Dave did. "Why _are_ you here?"

"To _fix_ things! We _messed_ up, so we're here to _apologize_! You _deserve_ that at _least_ from us!" Scott said sadly as Dave turned his back on them and walked back onto his porch and picked up his bag as he sighed before he spoke to them sadly.

"I'm too _tired_ to fight!" Dave said as he opened his door, Rich spoke stopping him.

"So are _we_!" Rich said sadly to Dave's back. "_Please_ Dave let us at least _try_ to apologize?"

"Fine!" Dave said leading the way inside where they went to the living room.

"Dave we _never_ knew you felt this way!" Smitty began once they were sitting. "All _three_ of us _respect_ you and _love_ you like a brother! You're _right_ though we took _you_ and your friendship for _granted_, and we were _wrong_!"

"You're _always_ there for us and we _weren't_ there for you!" Scott added sadly. "We _ignored_ you, we were _lousy_ friends! Dave we should have paid more attention, if we _had_ we would have seen how we were pushing you away!"

"Dave we're _so_ sorry! We miss you, and we want our _friend_ back!" Rich began. "Dave we _never_ meant to hurt you, _please_ we're _begging_ you give us another chance?" Rich said as Dave stood, seeing the _hurt_ in Dave's eye's Rich couldn't stand seeing it so he got up and rushed to Dave and kissed him, Scott and Smitty smiled and looked away. "I _love_ you Dave!" Rich said Dave sighed and pulled away he shook his head as he spoke to them.

"Guy's I _thought_ you were my _friend's_…until I realized _not_ one of you _cared_ about me or what was going on in my life! It _hurt_, it _still_ does actually!" Dave said sadly as he held the back of the chair and hung his head the guy's looked at each other sadly Scott spoke.

"I guess we _blew_ it this time? We're _so_ sorry Dave! Come on guy's let's go!" Scott said sadly as they got up and headed for the door, Dave saw them and spoke confused.

"_Hey_! Where are you _going_?" Dave asked.

"Home!" Rich answered.

"_Why_? The _party's_ here!" Dave said.

"_Party_? What _party_?" Smitty asked all of them confused.

"Umm…the party to celebrate our _reunion_!" Dave said smiling.

"Does…does this mean we're…" Dave cut Scott off.

"Yes, you're all _forgiven_! Now get over _here_!" Dave answered smiling as the guy's smiling went to him and they hugged, before they went and sat as Scott spoke to Dave.

"It's _good_ to have you back Dave!" Scott said as they sat.

"Scotty it's good to _be_ back!" Dave said as he leaned back, and took Rich's hand. "_Really_ _good_!" He said as he looked at Rich who smiled at him and cuddled into Dave.

"_So_…is there _something_ you two want to tell _us_?" Smitty asked smiling.

"_Nope_! I can't think of _anything_, can you Rich?" Dave said.

"Hmm…_nope_! _Nothing_ come's to mind!" Rich answered smiling.

"How _about_ that you two seem a little _close_?" Smitty asked smiling.

"Come on help me get coffee and we'll explain!" Rich said getting up and followed by Scott and Smitty they went into the kitchen leaving Dave alone in the living room.

They returned 10 minute's later to find Dave leaning back asleep, they looked at each other and smiled before Rich went to the hall closet and got a blanket and covered Dave up. Scott and Smitty cleaned up and wrote Dave a note telling him they'd be back in the morning with breakfast. They left his house still smiling, and Scott used his key to lock up behind them, they stood on the porch together looking in the window. As they did all three were _grateful_ Dave had given them a second chance, this time they wouldn't take _him_ or _each other_ for granted knowing how _fragile_ friendship's can be if you don't _treasure_ them. _Never_ again would _any_ of them let _anything_ or _anyone_ comes between them, they were best friend's…no, they were _brothers_!

**THE END!**


End file.
